The Seguri Incident
An abandoned station leads the crew of the [[USS Nylonia|USS Nylonia]] to a first contact situation with a hostile race. Summary Teaser The USS Nylonia arrives at Isil Station, a remote listening post at the rimward edge of Federation space. The away team beams aboard the station to find its crew missing but no signs of resistance. Act One The away team, led by Captain Tricia Danielson, searches the station for any clues as to the whereabouts of the missing crew, only to find a mysterious craft in the hangar bay. Investigating the craft finds it to be a short-range vessel incorporating pre-Federation level technology. Moments later, Ensign Stacy Damsel picks up life signs from deep within the station. Part of the away team led by Lieutenant Commander Cassandra Silver locates the life form that identified himself as a Seguri warrior. The warrior, seeing him as outnumbered, warns of a coming storm, then distracts the security forces with a flash of bright light and fled the scene. Sensors indicate the warrior had fled to the nearest airlock and spaced himself. Act Two While Danielson and the security team ponders the meaning of the Seguri warrior’s warning, Lieutenant Commander Angela Turner announces she has discovered non-Federation technology similar to what was found inside the vessel in the hangar bay installed inside one of the computer consoles inside the hangar bay. While the purpose of the components is not known, Turner advises not tampering with them until more can be learned about them. Danielson orders Turner and Damsel to search the station for any more of the technology. Act Three As the search begins, the away team is hailed by the Nylonia with a report of a vessel of unknown configuration approaching the station. The away team beams back to the ship already on Yellow Alert. Upon reaching the bridge, Danielson hails the incoming ship, asking them to identify themselves and their purpose. After a moment of silence, they receive a response from the captain of the other vessel identifying themselves as Seguri taking action against the station now located within Seguri territory. Danielson replies that the station has always been within Federation space and perhaps there has been a misunderstanding. She offers to discuss the issue peacefully, but the Seguri declare the station’s presence as an attempt to infringe on Imperial space and open fire on the Nylonia. The damage inflicted by the Seguri is negligible. Danielson orders the ship’s weapons targeted and disabled, then offers to discuss the issue again. This time, the Seguri captain responds with a threat that the Federation has “made an enemy of the Seguri this day” and departs. Log Entries * “Captain’s Log, stardate 52079.4. We have arrived at Isil Station in response to an automated distress signal. The message isn’t clear what the cause of the issue is, but we hope to find out and resolve it as soon as possible.” Background Information Story * This is the first appearance of the Seguri in the Star Trek universe. Sets * This is the first time the new crew had assembled aboard the revised version of the USS Nylonia in Second Life, which had incorporated elements of Sovereign and Intrepid sets as well as custom sets created by the sim owner, Mandy Cruisier. * The set for Isil Station was used with permission and is located on a separate sim from where the USS Nylonia was set. Category:NYL Missions